


Run

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Run

 

 

Run.

 

Sharp leaves from the lush ground cover grabbed at her as she fled through the jungle, slashing at her skin, whipping at her cheeks.

 

Run.

 

Howler monkeys screamed with laugher when she crashed past a kapok tree, the strangler fig wrapped around its roots attempting to trip her.

 

Run.

 

Her heart thudded hard against her breast and her harsh breaths stung her throat. Sweat dripped relentlessly into her wide, terrified eyes.

 

Run.

 

Behind her, she could hear the thunder of hooves, knowing she could only do one thing to save herself.

 

Run.

 

 

**End**


End file.
